One Night, One Mistake
by DivergentMockingjayC
Summary: One night and one mistake, causes Katniss and Peeta's life to change forever, and drastically. ( Not your typical Katniss - Peeta pregnancy story... hint hint) Don't like don't read... Don't hate. 1st Fic on this account


**Hey guys, I know I have gotten a lot of hate on this story... and I understand why. There have been a lot of mess-ups on my updates, and over all not to much fanfic (I accidentally uploaded my advocacy group project speech… so yeah, sorry about that).**

**I've been really busy with dance, and I got a seriously bad concussion - I was hospitalized for a while, and i ( obviously ) wasn't allowed to write fanfiction, let alone read a book.**

**And btw FUCK YOU so called "guest". I mean it's pretty clear you can't write, otherwise you would have had a fanfiction account and written something 100 times better than mine… or you're a fucking coward, who is afraid to go on their own account and hate on me themselves.**

**Well here goes… rated m for swearing (I guess i kind of already gave that piece of info away to you guys) and mention of sex (but no like descriptive scenes... that would be an M rating) I guess (I'm a very straight to business person ) if you don't like, don't read.**

It's been 2 years. Since the rebels won. Since I've seen gale. Since I've seen my mother. Since Prim died…

And I'm crying in a bathtub.

Peeta, and what's left of District 12 (well most of them), and I went back to District 12, moved in and rebuilt it. Peeta even remade the bakery. I broke down and cried when I saw the pretty frosted flowers in the window as Peeta and I walked by. I remembered how Prim used to drag me over to the window and admire their beauty. She was such a little flower of innocence… and the unjust, barbaric and cruel world we created killed her.

I don't believe in a god. Why would anyone kill someone as innocent and kind as Prim, or Rue… or any innocent, tiny, or any child in the Hunger Games for that matter.

You could say Peeta and I are married, since we did get married in District 13.

(AN – I added it in that they get married in D13… like it or don't).

But it was more forced, and for propo, to get all the rebels to act.

At least it wasn't Snow, for if it was, I would probably have children as well. Meaning that Peeta and I would have had to have sex. Which would be out of the picture – the most intimate Peeta and I will ever be is kissing and sleeping together, meaning that we sleep in the same bed.

"Katniss… where are you, are you alright?"

I hear Peeta say groggily. He must have woken up, hearing me sobbing.

"Katniss are you okay?"

He says as he walks into the bathroom of which is connected to our bedroom.

"I'm fine, i'll be out in a minute"

I REALLY don't want Peeta in here, as i am very sure i don't want him seeing me bare naked.

I have already had very not fun conversation with Haymitch just yesterday about this exact topic, probably why i can't stop thinking about it

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Hi Katniss" Haymitch says groggily and tired, even though it is 4 oclock in the afternoon._

_"Hey Haymitch" i say back to my former mentor, who is ( as always ) drunk._

_"So i here you and Peeta are getting freaky in the bed huh?" he says smirking_

_"HAYMITCH! What the hell are you talking about?! And who the fuck told you that?!" I scream, appaled at Haymitch's accusation, and nasty language to describe sexual intercourse... for that matter._

_"Well... about 3 days ago i was peacefully sleeping, until i was awoken by the sound of the one and only... Katniss Everdeen - Screaming... "PEETA I NEED YOU TO CUM!" And i literally was not able to sleep after my tears of horror." He says laughing his head off. _

_"Haymitch..." I say blushing profusely._

_"We weren't... 'Getting freaky in bed' as you put it, i said "Peeta i need you to come here!" because i was having a really bad night, and Peeta was making food for him and i". I say angrily to Haymitch._

_"Oh... well then, have you guys even - you know... fucked?" Haymitch says passively._

_"No. We haven't, and i prefer the name ' Sexual Intercourse ' , or at least sex , Haymitch." I say, disgruntled._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

That discussion was an extremely un-settling conversation.

"Katniss why aren't answering me?" I hear Peeta scream.

shit i've been thinking for so long i literally forgot about him.

wow, that takes a complete idiot.

"KATNISS!"

Too late. he comes bursting through the door

"PEETA! get out i'm naked!" i say covering myself in the bath tub.

"oh... umm, ok." He says, standing there. not moving. not leaving.

"umm... Peeta can you please leave?..." i say nervously, then i notice the strain in his pants. There was a very definite bulge, right in the crotch area.

"Peeta... did seeing me naked really..." I'm not so sure how to put it but,

"aroused?..." i say as i gulp nervously.

Peeta looks down, then blushes a very bright red.

"of course Katniss," he says, getting some courage in his voice.

"Your the woman i love, and i'm seeing you naked for the first time, what man in his right mind, WOULDN'T get a hard on." Peeta says, laughing nervously.

Then i get some courage, just like Peeta.

I step out of the bathtub. Fully naked. Without even covering myself, though i am blushing profusely.

Seeing Peeta's beautiful blue eyes turn dark with lust and passion, i feel something that sends waves straight to my core.

Was it lust? A hunger for something more that light kisses between Peeta and i?

suddenly we collide, Peeta's hands cupping my face, and my hands running through his hair as we kiss... or make out?

suddenly i feel Peeta's lip pressuring my lip, then he looks up at me and has a pleading look in his startlingly blue eyes, he is asking for entrance, and i give it to him.

I've never done this before with Peeta, heck... I've never done this with anyone!

then i hear a loud, guttural noise come from Peeta's mouth.

was that... a moan?

PAGEBREAK... BUM BUM BUM.

Later, we have somehow both gotten fully nude and onto my bed, me straddling Peeta as he strokes my hair... and other places.

"Peeta?..."

"Yes beautiful?"

"I love you."

**So i can bet you know what's happening...**

**if you don't... let your imagination expand, and imagine what Katniss and Peeta are up to...**

**- Until next time...**

**DivergentMockingjayC**


End file.
